Day Off
by SSJsabrina
Summary: Heres a oneshot. hope you enjoy. R&R. This is TP. Best couple ever. Got a couple of errors to sort out but enjoy


BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Fucking alarm better stop that annoying noise before I blast it into pieces." An annoyed Pan yelled.

BOOM (Too Late)

"I did warn it. Well I'm awake now. I'd better get up." said Pan still annoyed.

Getting u out of her bed, Pan went to her en suite bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, she made he way dowstairs. Where she laid her eyes on a young adonis.

"Hey Trunks, shouldn't you be at work. Bulma will kill you if you don't move it." Pan stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey Panny. I got the day off to spend with you. How world you like that? A whole day with your beautiful prince." Trunks retorted.

"I'd love too but you should know by now that the Capsule Corps president is a tight ass and can't live without his secretary." Pan replied sadly.

"Hey...I'm no tight ass. my job is just boring and I can't stand it. Well at least not until my beautiful secretary interrupts me. You know how persuading she can be especially with those big puppy dog eyes and killer smile. Trunks said with a giant smirk that would envy Vegeta's.

"Yeah I know you've told me a million times aout her but you de realise that your married and so is she. Besides where would you rather doing it, with her in your office or with me at home." Stated Pan.

"I wouldn't mind both but your right buisiness is business and pleasure is pleasure. Don't wantwhat happened last time to happen again." Trunks said whilst imagining everything Pan said.

F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.

"Here's the papers you need Mr Briefs, anything else you need me to do before I leave?" Trunks secretary asked.

"Yes pan their is, please sit down." Trunks said nervously.

"umm...sure." Pan said unsure of what was going to happen.

Pan sat down on one of the many chairs in the room and looked at her boss/lover. trunks came from behind his mahogany desk, stood in front of Pan, knelt down on one knee and handed her a purple silk box. She opened it and found the most beautiful ring. It had a sideways eight, signifying their inifinite love for each other, around the outside of the eight their were azure diamonds and inside the eight their were two lavender stones. Tears were evident in her eyes. Trunks spoke.

"Pan I make business proposals everyday but this is the hardest yet. I was wondering...no...I was hoping you would do me the honour...of being my...wife and marry me?" Trunks stuttered.

"..." Pan was too shocked to answer.

" Is that a yes or no?" Trunks asked hoping she would say yes.

Pan slid off her chair, laced her arms around Trunks neck, giving him an answer. Needing air they both seperated still holding each other in a loving embrace.

"I'll take that as a yes." Trunks asked stupidly.

"Well duh, who could say no to you." Pan replied sarcastically.

Trunks stood up with Pan in his arm, whilst using his other arm to clear his desk, so he could lay his beloved Pan on it and continue his assault. making a pile of clothes on the floor, they were half naked when a loud scream was heard and standing in the doorway was a shocked Bulma.

"What is the meaning of this? I know you're a couple now but can't that wait until you get home." Bulma asked still shocked.

"Well mum, usually we I could wait till we got home but this is a special occassion." Trunks retored happily.

"And why's that?" Bulma asked wanting to know.

"Well mum...um...Bulma, I wouldn't usually do this either but Trunks was right we couldn't wait." Pan interrupted.

"Did you just call me mum but that would mean you're getting married. OH MY GOD, Pan's going to be my daughter-in-law." Bulma asked. Socked at what pan had called her.

"Yes I am and I'm glad you approve." Pan said sarcastically.

"Of course, I apporve, at least I don't have to worry about you going after Trunks money." Bulma stated happily.

"Who would want money, when you've got a saiyan prince in the same bed, eh Bulma." Pan asked.

"Oh I know. Well, I'd better go and please get dressed and finish that at home." Bulma replied reminiscing on all the time with Vegeta.

"Sure mum, we will." Trunks told his mother.

Bulma left the office, thinking about grandchildren whilst Trunks and Pan got dressed. After getting dressed, Trunks locked his dorr from the inside, picked up Pan and flew out the open window. Heading for home

E.N.D.F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.

"I was so embarrased to get caught by your mother." Pan said with a hint of red on the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah I know but it was worth it." Trunks replied noticing her embarrasment.

"Still not sure yet if it was worth giving up my freedom to some guy." Pan said.

"So, I'm some guy now. That wasn't what you were saying last night." Trunks said, faking his disappointment.

"That was then, this is now and you know I would do anything to get laid by you." pan stated.

"I'll take that as an I love you honey. So I love you too sweety." Trunks said lovingly

"Oh you know I love you and would do anything for you." Pan said with as much love as Trunks.

"Anyting, huh." Trunks said mischevously.

"Oh shit, I've really done it now." Pan whispered half scared of what he was going to do and half excited.

Picking up his wife, Trunks retired to his bedroom for some TLC (tender, loving, care). pan never made it to work but her boss didn't care, he was too busy enjoying his day off.

THE END


End file.
